L'arrêt de bus numéro 3
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Alors qu'elle attendait son bus pour rejoindre les Cullen, Bella est enlevée par plusieurs hommes. Va t-elle s'en sortir vivante ?
1. Chapter 1

L'arrêt de bus numéro 3.

BELLA P.O.V :

J'attendais le bus, seule. Mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Edward, qui m'attendait sûrement à la villa. Je venais de sortit du lycée, j'étais restée en étude pour peaufiner un projet de sciences avec Angela. Le ciel de Forks était menaçant, je sentais le pluie bientôt arriver. Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone portable, il me fallait encore attendre quinze minutes avant que le bus arrive. Le lycée n'était pas très loin de chez Charlie, mais la villa était bien plus loin. Je fus cependant dérangée par un groupe de trois hommes, un peu éméchés.

Donne ton sac ! M'ordonna l'un d'entre eux.

Non. Déclarais je, essayant de ne pas céder à la peur qui m'avait envahie d'un seul coup.

Je me rappelais alors ce que Charlie m'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. « Bella, j'aimerai que tu fasses attention le soir, il y a eu plusieurs séries d'agressions à Port Angeles, et même à Forks ! Les gens deviennent fous ! Fais attention à toi. » Mince ! Cette fois la peur s'empara de moi. Je me dis aussi, que Alice aurait certainement une vision, et enverrait Edward, Emmett ou Jasper à ma rescousse... Mais apparemment, non. J'étais belle et bien seule face à trois hommes saouls, voulant me voler mon sac. Ma malchance avait toujours fait rire les Cullen, mais je pense qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient rit en voyant celui qui m'avait ordonné de lui donner mon sac, sortir une arme, et la pointer vers moi.

Je vous en prie, non ! Suppliai je, en tendant mon sac.

Il le prit, mais n'abaissa pas son arme. Évidemment, personne n'était dans la rue, il n'y avait donc personne pour m'aider. L'un des hommes s'approcha de moi, et m'attrapa par les cheveux après qu'un quatrième homme soit arrivé et lui ait chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille. Je me débattis alors, hurlant de toutes mes forces. Mais je fus jeté dans une voiture, et je perdis totalement espoir d'être entendue.

C'est après ce qui me parut une éternité, que la voiture se stoppa. Pensant, qu'ils allaient tout simplement m'abandonner dans une forêt à cent kilomètres de Forks, j'étais plutôt « soulagée », mais quand je vis une maison, une très vieille maison, au milieu de nul part, ce fut comme si on m'annoncer que j'allais mourir. Parce que en gros, c'était ça. J'allais mourir. Je le sentais. Mon dieu ! Edward j'avais besoin de lui ! Je ne voulais pas mourir sans lui à mes côtés ! Je voulais lui dire je t'aime encore une fois, l'embrasser encore une fois, le toucher encore une fois. Mais cela m'était impossible. J'étais définitivement seule.

L'un des hommes m'avait donc attrapé à nouveau par les cheveux, et m'avait entraîner de force dans la maison. Un énorme frisson traversa mon corps, quand il posa ses mains dégoûtantes sur moi. Il huma mes cheveux, caressa ma joue, mes lèvres, mon nez, mon front. Il ricana avant d'appelé un autre homme, et mon enfer commença.

Si ce n'était pas pour me frappé, je me faisais violé. Je me sentais salie, et priais pour que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Mais personne ne me sortit de là. Je vivais en enfer.

Les hommes se succédaient pour me frapper ou me violer, pour m'insulter, ou juste me caresser. J'encaissais sans rien dire, consciente qu'ils me tueraient, au moindre faux pas. J'essayais donc de resté calme, et silencieuse. Mais parfois, je criais. L'homme qui s'occupait de moi à ce moment là, me frappais plus fort, en hurlant de me taire. Alors je fermais les yeux, et me remémorais tout les bons moments de mon ancienne vie.

Le matin où Edward m'avait conduit au lycée pour la première fois, le jour où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, nos premiers « Je t'aime »,tout ce que je n'avais plus à présent.

Va falloir nous débarrassé d'elle, les flics la recherches. Avait dit l'un des hommes.

Préparez la voiture, je m'occupe d'elle.

A ces mots, je sentis mon cœur s'affoler. J'y étais. J'allais mourir. J'adressais mentalement mes adieux à chaque personne que j'avais rencontré au cour de ma vie, même à cette peste de Jessica, même à ce collant de Mike.

L'homme s'approcha et me frappa violemment la tête, et là, ce fut le noir complet.

CARLISLE POV :

Depuis quelques temps, la villa était devenu un lieu insupportable. La disparition brutale de Bella avait emporté avec elle la joie, qui pendant un temps, bercer notre quotidien. La tristesse et la colère s'étaient abattus sur notre famille avec une telle puissance, que même Emmett n'avait plus envie de chasser, plus envie de plaisanté. Esmée était nostalgique des moments passés avec Bella. Elle avait peur qu'il ne lui reste que des souvenirs, et aucun futur avec elle. Et je dois avouer, que je ressentais la même chose. En réalité toute notre famille le ressentait, avec plus ou moins de force, selon les personnes. Rosalie, souffrait elle aussi. Elle avait beau être froide et distante, et prétendre ne pas l'aimer, sa disparation la touché. Vivre dans la villa était donc difficile. Dans le couloir, passer devant les photos où nous sommes tout sourire autours de Bella, est difficile. En réalité, continuer à prétendre que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, c'est ça qui est difficile.

Alors, pour fuir cette douleur constante, je travaillais. Encore et encore plus, jusqu'à pratiquement ne jamais rentré à la villa. J'étais le pilier de cette famille. Le protecteur, j'étais celui qui prenait les décisions, celui qui était censé résoudre les problèmes, mais celui ci était trop dur. Je ne pouvais pas intervenir.

Enfin, notre cauchemar vivant, cessa pour laissé place à un autre cauchemar le jour où Bella fut trouvé inconsciente par terre, devant l'hôpital. Revoir ma belle fille me soulagea énormément, jusqu'à ce que l'on m'apporte le résultat des examens. Résultat positif pour le test de viol, résultat négatif pour le test de grossesse -ce qui me détendit un peu tout de même-, elle avait été battue de très nombreuses fois -une jambe cassée, un poignet, plusieurs côtes, le nez et la machoire cassés-, elle avait sur tout le corps, des ecchymoses et des hématomes. Ayant du mal à respiré seule, Bella était sous respirateur.

Lorsqu'une équipe de médecins l'emmena pour la mettre en service de traumatologie, Edward ainsi que ses frères et sœurs ainsi qu' Esmée arrivèrent. Je me rappelais alors avoir demandé à une infirmière de prévenir ma famille.

EDWARD POV :

Comment la vie peut elle encore devenir sombre et terrifiante, même après plus de cent ans d'existence ? J'en ai fais l'expérience lorsque Bella a disparue. C'était une « disparation inquiétante » selon la police, cependant, mis à part Charlie, personne n'avait l'air très inquiet, et personne ne donnait l'impression de vouloir retrouvé Bella. Personne sauf nous les Cullen, personne sauf les Quileute, Charlie et Renée. Le reste de la ville était choquée, mais ne faisais rien. Carlisle avait bien évidemment demandé pourquoi personne ne bougeait à un collègue de Charlie, qui avait répondu que l'enquête n'avançait pas, et qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve pour prouver un kidnapping, et aucun témoignage pour avoir quelconque informations sur la disparition de Bella.

Inutile de préciser, que toute la famille avait cherchée à la retrouver. Cependant, l'odeur de Bella ce perdait au niveau de la forêt, et nous n'avions aucune idée de l'odeur de ces ravisseurs. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'odeur mélangées dans l'air pour pouvoir suivre le bon chemin. En suivre une au hasard nous aurait fait perdre bien trop de temps, et nous n'avions pas le luxe de perdre ce temps. Et puis, de toute façon, les odeurs disparaissaient plus loin.

Chaque jour, je séchais les cours, et resté assis au dernier endroit où Bella avait eu le droit à la liberté, l'arrêt de bus numéro 3. En passant devant moi, les gens détournés le regard, car ils savaient pourquoi je restais là. Je lisais dans leurs pensées, les sentiments et les théories qu'ils avaient fondés sur la disparition de ma belle. Certains la croyait morte, d'autres pensaient qu'elle avait juste fugué, d'autres encore pensés parfois qu'elle avaient été enlevées mais que l'on ne la retrouverai jamais... L'espoir n'occupait que peu d'esprit malheureusement.

Je me permettais cependant l'espoir, car je n'avais pas le courage d'envisager la mort de ma belle. Je n'avais pas le courage, même après cent ans d'existence, de regarder la mort en face pour elle. Je gardais espoir, et je priais ma famille d'en faire de même. De garder espoir pour Bella, pour qu'un jour elle nous revienne à tous, et qu'un jour je puisse à nouveau être heureux.

Chaque nouvelle nuit, chaque nouvelle journée, était synonyme d'angoisse. J'étais angoissé ainsi que ma famille, que l'on m'annonce avoir retrouvé Bella, mais qu'il est malheureusement, trop tard. Chaque jour et chaque seconde étaient une épreuve. La villa était devenu un lieu presque inhabitable, car même sans don, j'aurai pu deviner la douleur de chaque habitant. Tout le temps, les chaînes d'informations, nous rappeler la disparition de Bella Swan, dix huit ans, habitant Forks. Mais qui pouvait l'oublier ? Qui en était capable ? Et, qui était capable de faire du mal à cet ange ? Ces questions, je les avaient en tête du matin au soir. La nuit, je la passais dans son lit, chez elle, seul.

La douleur me rappelait celle que j'avais ressentit lorsque j'avais quitté dans cette abominable forêt. Cette fois, la douleur était à la fois totalement différente, et à la fois identique. Identique parce que je ressentais presque exactement les mêmes sentiments que lorsque j'ai quitté Bella – honte, culpabilité, tristesse, douleur, colère... - et différent parce que je ne ressentais pas ces émotions avec la même force que la première fois. Cette fois tout était plus dur. Cette fois, tout était différent.

J'essayais de me persuadé que Bella était intelligente, qu'elle trouverait un moyen de s'enfuir, ou quoique ce soit pour revenir saine et sauve. Toutefois, j'avais beau la savoir intelligente, la peur ne disparaissait jamais. Je doutais tout de même de sa survie.

J'étais encore et toujours à l'arrêt de bus, lorsque mon portable sonna. Esmée. Je décrochais avec une lenteurs humaine, et là je poussais un cri. Esmée m'annonçait que Bella avait été retrouvée devant l'hôpital, dans un sale état. Sans plus attendre, je fonçais vers l'hôpital, où je retrouvais toute ma famille, et, au moment de notre arrivée, les médecins emmenaient Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 :**

EDWARD POV :

Un sombre et douloureux cauchemars venait de ce finir. Pourtant, j'en voyais déjà un autre arrivé. Carlisle me demanda d'attendre avec les autres, et me dit par pensées qu'il accompagnait les médecins et revenait nous voir après.

L'attente me parut extrêmement longue, je devais absolument savoir comment elle allait. Pendant l'absence de mon père, je repensais au pire moment de ma vie.

FLASHBACK :

Le ciel gris était menaçant, la pluie risquait bientôt de tombé, et Bella n'était toujours pas là. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure, j'appris que son arrivé devrait être pour dans environ une vingtaine de minutes. Que le temps paraissait long sans elle ! Emmett regardait la télé, hilare. Alice réfléchissait à une nouvelle décoration pour sa chambre, Rose lisait des magazines, Jasper était assit au côté de notre frère, Esmée rangeait la maison et Carlisle travaillait. En somme, une journée tout à fait ordinaire. Seulement les minutes passaient, et je devenais de plus en plus anxieux face à l'absence de ma belle. Je secouais la tête, chassant ses bêtes inquiétudes de ma tête. Bella était en retard, et alors ? Son bus à peut être fait un détour, ou il a juste prit du retard. Cependant, les retards de bus à Forks était vraiment rares. Rosalie et Alice me répétaient sans cesse, que je surprotégeais trop Bella, et qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de liberté. Alors je choisis une autre occupation que l'inquiétude. Je pris place sur le banc noir de mon fantastique piano, et me mis à joué ce que Bella aimait le plus, Clair de Lune.

Je jouais plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Je regardais une fois de plus l'heure, et là, je fus réellement inquiet. Cela fait deux heures que Bella devrait être à la villa. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, et demandais à Alice si elle voyait quoique ce soit à propos de Bella. Elle me dit que non, alors je décidais d'aller voir par moi même à l'arrêt de bus, si Bella y était. Mais arrivé là-bas, il n'y avait personne. J'attendis alors le prochain passage du bus, et demandais à son conducteur si il avait vu Bella, si s'était le cas, il ne l'aurai pas oublier. Il me répondit que Bella n'a pas prit le bus, et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Je le remercier avant de descendre du bus, et d'appeler quelqu'un qui pourrait sans doute m'aider, Carlisle.

Je l'appelais et lui exposé la situation. Il y eut un silence angoissant, puis il me conseilla d'aller signaler sa disparition à la police. Lorsque j'entrais, seul, dans le poste de police, Charlie se leva.

Je peux t'aider, Edward ? Me demanda t-il.

Je viens signaler une disparation.

Qui a disparu ?

Votre fille. Elle devait me rejoindre à la villa, mais elle n'est pas venue. Alors j'ai demandé au conducteur de bus, et il m'a affirmer ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle est introuvable. Sa camionnette est toujours dans votre allée, mais ça ne répond pas chez vous. J'ai appelé Jacob Black, mais il ne l'a pas vu. Je suis vraiment désolé. Déclarai je.

- B... Bella a disparue ?

Il s'assit visiblement choqué, et tout alla très vite. Des véhicules de police faisaient le tour de Forks, des affiches avec une photo de Bella étaient affichées -la photo n'était pas nécessaire, puisque tout le monde connaissait Bella à Forks-, plusieurs policiers cherchaient des indices à l'arrêt de bus, et moi, moi j'étais seul et perdu.

FIN DU FLASHBACK.

Je fixais le mur face à moi, je me perdais dans mes pensées.

FLASHBACK :

Bella me rejoignit dans la cafétéria, et s'assit entre moi et Alice.

J'ai bien cru que Mike ne me lâcherait jamais ! S'exclama t-elle. Il voulait que je passe le midi avec lui, mais je lui ai dit que Jessica l'attendait sûrement. Après, il a insisté pour que je vienne chez lui à la fin des cours. J'ai refusé, parce que je dois rester avec Angela pour notre projet de sciences, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il ne me lâchera pas...

Je me concentrais alors sur l'esprit de Mike avant de grogner.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Rosalie, inquiète.

Mike.

Il me suffit de prononcer son nom pour faire rire toute ma famille.

A quoi pense t-il cette fois ? Demanda Alice aussi hilare que Rose.

Il rêve d'embrasser Bella, et de me la piquer. Il parle d'elle comme si elle est un objet. M'énervais je.

Edward est jaloux... Gloussèrent mes deux sœurs, ce qui fit rire mes frères, et même Bella.

C'est mignon... Souffla Bella en me serrant contre elle.

Tu devrais voir comment Mike te regarde... Il est littéralement fou amoureux de toi, Bella. Rigola Alice.

Je pourrais jamais devenir sa petite amie, ce mec est un pot de colle.

Bella préfère les gros nounours, n'est ce pas petite sœur ?

Bien sur ! Dit elle en allant l'enlacer.

Rosalie gloussa, et Emmett tira la langue. Bella rigola en rejoignant mes bras. La sonnerie nous signala que la pause déjeuner était terminée. C'est ensemble que nous rejoignons nos salles de cours respectives.

A la fin de la journée, c'est avec Rose, Jasper, Alice et Emmett que je rentrais, laissant Bella avec son amie Angela. Elle me fit un grand sourire, et ce fut le dernier qu'elle me fit.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Carlisle arriva, tête baisser, et lorsque je tentais de lire ses pensées, tout ce que j'entendis, c'était une vieille musique. Je me levais, ainsi que toute ma famille, et Carlisle s'arrêta face à nous.

Bella est vivante. Mais elle est dans un sale état. Elle a une jambe, un poignet, plusieurs côtes, la mâchoire mais aussi le nez cassés. Elle a beaucoup d'ecchymoses et d'hématomes qui prouvent, malheureusement, qu'elle a été battue de nombreuses fois.

Seigneur... Souffla Esmée.

Je... Ce n'est pas tout. Elle... Bella a été violée.

Non... Soufflais je. Ils n'ont pas fait ça... Pas à Bella...

J'étais fou de rage. Ils avaient osé la touché... Cette fois, leur sort était définitivement sceller. Ils allaient mourir lentement, et douloureusement.

Où est elle ? Demanda Rose.

Elle a été transférée au service de traumatologie, elle est sous respirateur.

On peut aller la voir ? Demanda Esmée.

Oui, venez avec moi.

En passant dans le couloir, les regards étaient fixés sur nous. Tous devaient être au courant pour Bella. Tous, sauf Charlie qui était injoignable. C'est dans le silence que ma famille avançait derrière Carlisle. Arrivés devant une porte grise, j'eus un choc. Il y avait une minuscule fenêtre, où je pouvais voir Bella allongée dans son lit, reliée à des appareils qui l'aidaient à respiré. J'ouvris lentement la porte, comme pour laissé le temps à mes yeux de s'habitués à la l'affreux spectacle qui s'offrait face à ceux ci. Cependant, j'aurai pu rester un siècle dans cette pièce, avec une Bella dans le même état, jamais je n'aurai pu m'y habitué.

Son corps était par endroit bleu ou violet, et je sentais la colère devenir de plus en plus forte. La colère envers ses kidnappeurs mais aussi envers moi, qui ne l'a pas suffisamment protégé. Je m'assis à ses côtés, et lui prit la main. Je l'embrassais doucement, avant de la serrer dans la mienne. Esmée avança, et caressa la joue de ma belle. Emmett était complètement abattu face à l'état de sa petite sœur, comme il disait, comme nous disions. J'espérais que Bella ne souffrait pas trop, même si, soyons honnêtes, cela semblait vraiment impossible au vu de son état. Alice ce concentrait pour avoir une vision de ce qui attendait Bella dans les mois à venir, mais Alice ne voyait pas grand chose mis à part, une Bella affaiblie, et détruite. Alice avait des larmes qu'elle aurait aimé versées, mais aucune ne réussi à couler le long de ses joues glacées. Je savais parfaitement ce que cela faisait de ne pouvoir pleurer, alors qu'on donnerait tout pour que cela devienne possible. Jasper serra Alice dans ses bras, avant de sortir dans le couloir. « Les émotions sont trop fortes pour lui » expliqua Alice par la pensée.

JASPER POV :

J'aimais beaucoup Bella. Je n'étais certes, pas aussi proche d'elle que mes frères et sœurs, cependant, c'est grâce à elle, que ma famille était enfin réellement heureuse. De plus, Bella était quelqu'un qui voyait toujours le bon côté dans chaque situation. Elle m'avait pardonné ma plus grande erreur, et m'avait assuré qu'elle ne m'en avait jamais voulu. J'avais tenté de l'attaqué après avoir perdu le contrôle à son anniversaire, après qu'elle se soit coupé avec un emballage cadeau. Heureusement, ma famille m'a empêcher de lui faire du mal. Mais les conséquences furent presque pires que si je l'avais finalement vraiment attaqué. Nous avons tout quitté, pour partir vivre loin de Forks, mais surtout, loin de Bella. En plus de cela, notre famille était complètement détruite. Edward était partit vivre seul, Emmett ne rigolait plus, les jeux vidéos étaient complètement inintéressante, il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il nous manquait notre sœur. Tout a failli très mal finir lorsqu'Alice a eu une vision de Bella, sautant du haut de falaises, et une fois dans l'eau, ne remontant plus. Alice lui hurlait de remonter, comme ci elle était avec Bella. Le corps de Bella coulait vers les profondeurs, et, selon Alice, Bella avait un grand sourire, comme ci, il arrivait ce qu'elle attendait depuis toujours. La vision d'Alice s'arrêta alors que Bella touchait presque le fond. Alice était hystérique, et partit pour Forks. Bien entendu elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à temps pour sauver Bella cependant, je la comprenait, elle devait la retrouver. Morte ou vivante, elle devait ce faire pardonner, sinon, Alice mourrait avec Bella.

Rosalie, ne put garder l'événement « secret » et révéla tout à Edward, qui prit la route instantanément pour Volterra, choisissant de mourir lui aussi. Mais entre temps, Alice nous avait appelé pour nous annoncer que Bella n'était pas morte, qu'elle avait été sauvé de la noyade par Jacob, qui était devenu peu après notre départ, un loup-garou. Nous lui expliquons alors le choix d'Edward, et Alice prit Bella avec elle, pour récupérer Edward en Italie.

Finalement, malgré que Félix ait tenté de tué Bella, personne ne mourra. Carlisle reprit alors son poste à l'hôpital de Forks, et nous sommes retournés vivre dans notre villa.

A présent, nous étions à nouveau confronté à une séparation, entre nous, et Bella. Mais cette fois nous n'y étions pour rien. Alors qu'elle attendait le bus, pour nous rejoindre, Bella fut enlevée. La douleur fut si terrible, que je dus déménager avec Alice, car la villa, était remplie d'émotions trop fortes pour être calmé, ou, même pour pouvoir les supportés.


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3**

EDWARD POV :

Assis sur un banc, je regardais la pluie tombé. C'était comme redécouvrir le monde, j'avais retrouvé ce que j'aimais le plus, c'est-à-dire ma Bella, et depuis, j'avais l'impression d'une renaissance. J'étais émerveiller devant tout, la pluie me fascinait alors qu'ici, on ne voyait que ça. J'étais heureux, j'avais tout à présent. Bella, ma famille... Plus rien ne manquait. En réalité, non. Il manquait une partie de Bella, elle était présente physiquement, mais elle était plongée dans un coma artificiel pour ne pas souffrir de ses blessures. C'était la meilleure chose à faire selon Carlisle si l'on ne voulait pas voir Bella souffrir, alors évidement, nous avons tous accepté.

Charlie avait disparu à présent, je voyais qu'il n'allait pas bien, depuis la disparition de Bella, je l'entendait dans ses pensées. Il pensait toujours à sa fille, il s'inquiétait énormément pour elle. Les jours passaient, et il perdait de plus en plus espoir. Espoir... Ce mot avait il une signification pour cet homme ? Jamais, non, jamais je n'ai entendu le mot espoir dans son esprit, ce mot était totalement absent. Mais ce qui me fit plus mal encore, était que presque tout les habitants de Forks avaient perdu espoir au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

Jacob et Billy rendaient presque chaque jour visite au chef Swan, mais rien n'y faisait. Arrachez sa fille à un homme, et jamais il ne s'en remettrai. Plus personne ne savait quoi lui dire, comment lui parler, ou même si il portait toujours attention au monde autours de lui. Je pouvais voir, que Charlie était omnibulé par sa fille, ses pensées lui était destiné à chaque minutes, à chaque seconde qu'il passait loin d'elle.

Assis seul sur mon banc, je tentais de prendre conscience du fait que Bella était enfin revenue. Maintenant, je devais aussi prendre conscience de ce qu'elle a traversée, réalisé qu'elle ne serrait sans doute jamais totalement la même, depuis qu'on l'avait violé. Dire que je n'avais pas su la protéger de cela, je m'en voulais tellement !

Les heures passaient et la pluie n'avait cesser de tomber. Le nuit allait bientôt tombée, et j'étais encore assis sur ce banc. Charlie étant toujours introuvable, les policiers de la ville étaient partit à sa recherche. Mais aucun résultat.

Alors que je rentrais à la villa, Alice ce jeta presque sur moi. Sa gaieté me surprit.

Alice, qu'y a t-il de si joyeux ? Demandais je en essayant de calmer le lutin qui sauté de joie un peu partout dans la villa.

Bella ! Bella ! Elle va se réveiller demain soir !

C'est vrai ? Demanda Emmett soudain aussi excité qu'Alice.

Oui ! C'est merveilleux n'est ce pas ? S'émerveilla ma sœur.

Bien sur, mais je doute que Bella sera en bonne forme, tant physiquement que mentalement, Alice. Commenta Esmée.

Oui... Acquiesça Carlisle.

Mais malgré tout, la nouvelle réjouissait toute la famille et même toute la ville. C'est donc avec une grande joie, que toute notre famille se rendit à l'hôpital le lendemain, en essayent tout de même d'avoir l'air peiné de voir Bella ainsi, même si c'était toujours un peu le cas, mais savoir le réveil de Bella proche, nous rendait heureux, plus que ça même.

Dans deux minutes ! S'exclama Alice en sautillant dans la chambre.

Réveille toi, petite sœur... Soufflait Emmett à l'oreille de Bella.

Les secondes passaient comme au ralentit, nous étions tous réunis autours de Bella, lorsqu'elle ouvrit lentement les paupières.

Elle les ouvra, puis les referma avant de les ouvrir définitivement.

Edward ?

Bella ! J'embrassais sa joue, fou de joie de revoir ma belle.

Où est ce que je suis ?

Tu es à l'hôpital Bella. Dit Esmée, souriant plus que jamais.

C'est... Tout est fini ?

Oui. C'est du passé, Bella. La rassura Rose, qui s'était un peu plus approché.

Bella se mit à pleurer doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Je l'enlaçais, comblé de l'avoir au près de moi. Je humais l'odeur délicieuse des cheveux de Bella, avant d'embrasser son front. Je m'interdisais ses lèvres, car après ce qu'elle avait traversé, je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait.

Comment te sens tu Bella ? Demanda Carlisle.

J'ai connus mieux.

Je n'en doute pas. Tu restera ici trois jours si tout va bien, ensuite tu emménageras chez nous. Alice a déjà fait une chambre pour toi.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis étonnée... Où est Charlie ?

Il y eut un silence gêné, avant que je ne prenne la parole.

Charlie est injoignable. Il est peut être avec Billy... Nous le chercherons tout à l'heure.

D'accord. Dit elle après une hésitation, cependant.

Nous allons partir. Il faut que tu te reposes. Déclara Carlisle.

Je le regardais, mais gardé le silence. Il comprit.

Toi aussi, Edward. Surtout toi !

Je reviendrais vite, Bella. Je reviendrais. Dis je à ma belle, alors qu'elle m'agrippait, comme une bouée à la mer.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois sur la joue, avant de sortir, derrière toute a famille.

Docteur Cullen ? Nous avons des nouvelles du chef Swan.

Excellent ! Où est il ?

Il est mort. Déclara l'infirmière. Son corps a été retrouvé il y a environ une trentaine de minutes dans la rivière. Sa tête a été coupée, ce qui l'a tué sur le coup.

Seigneur ! S'exclama Esmée, choquée.

Très bien... Faites passé le mot à toute la ville. Personne ne doit dire quoi que ce soit à Bella Swan. Compris ?

Compris. Dit l'infirmière, en hochant de la tête.

Carlisle ! Réagit Alice.

Il faut qu'elle se remette d'abord, du choque de son enlèvement. Après nous envisagerons de le lui dire.

Elle le remarquera. Bella est futé ! Contredit Esmée.

Oui... Alors essayons de garder cela secret le plus longtemps possible.

Toute la famille rentra à la villa, choquée mais heureuse. Alice termina la décoration de la nouvelle chambre, celle de Bella, en collant des stickers aux murs.

Les jours passaient, et nous rendions tous visite à Bella chaque jours. Esmée passait presque toutes ses journées auprès de Bella avec qui elle parlait de mode, de décoration, de tout et de rien.

Bella semblait aller assez compte tenu des circonstances. Je me haïssais de ne pas avoir su la protéger de ce qu'elle a subit.

Enfin le dernier jour arriva. Et, c'est ravi, que j'allais chercher ma Bella, accompagné de ma famille.

BELLA POV

Alors que je montais dans la Volvo d'Edward, après qu'Alice eut fini de remplir les papiers pour ma sortie mettant fin à mon calvaire qui dura au total trois longs jours, Edward m'attira à lui, dans une étreinte amoureuse et où je me sentais en sécurité, puis m'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Il conduit avec prudence, ce qui était rare chez lui qui normalement, ne respectait jamais les limites de vitesse. Je regardais le paysage à travers la fenêtre du véhicule, enchantée de voir quelque chose que je connaissais, et quelque chose qui m'avait manqué. J'ouvris ma fenêtre, et fut plus heureuse encore à la vue des feuilles mortes qui volaient, emportées par le vent. J'aimais aussi ces couleurs, et cette odeur.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit que je remarquais que l'on était déjà arrivés. Je descendis, et suivi Alice. Elle m'avait l'air trop contente pour ne pas m'inquiétais. Et j'avais raison ! Elle ouvrit une porte, et me poussa gentiment dans la pièce.

Je te présente ta chambre !


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTIE 4**

BELLA POV

J'installais mes affaires dans ma -nouvelle- chambre, tout de même un peu inquiète de ne pas envahir les Cullen.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella. Tu n'envahit personne ! Me rassura Jasper.

Tu es sur ?

Bien sur. Tout le monde est ravi de t'avoir ici.

Emmett entra et m'aida à placer certains meubles, tandis que Rose, Esmée et Alice s'occupaient de mon dressing, et que Carlisle, Jasper et Edward m'aidaient à ranger mes affaires. J'avais aussi reçu des cadeaux. De la part d'Edward, j'eus un superbe piano – avant mon enlèvement il m'avait appris à jouer-, de la part de Carlisle des livres, de la part de Jasper des CD, de la part de Rose j'eus le droit à une après midi massage, de la part d'Alice des vêtements, Esmée m'avait offert une télévision et de la part d'Emmett une console de jeux vidéos, une chaîne Hi-fi et une collection de DVD impressionnante. Autant dire, que j'étais gênée en pensant au prix de chaque cadeau, et au montant total. Mais Alice m'assura, qu'ils étaient tous très contents de me les offrir. Alors je n'insistais pas.

Tout était parfait, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle nous convoque tous pour une réunion de famille. Je m'assis alors sur le sofa blanc, et attendais que Carlsile parle.

Bella, nous avons retrouvé Charlie. Déclara Carlisle.

Super ! Criais je presque. Où il est ? Il est là ? Demandais je en me levant.

Non. Non... Il eut une hésitation, et Edward me fit signe de m'asseoir. Il est mort, Bella.

Quoi ? Non Charlie n'est pas mort... Il est partit promener, quelque chose du genre...

Bella. Il est décédés, je suis vraiment navré.

Je me levais alors, sans dire un mot, et montais en pleure dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, pleurant la mort de mon père. Je n'avais même pas pu lui dire au revoir ! C'était tellement injuste ! Finalement, je m'endormis sur le lit, morte de fatigue.

Je courrais le plus vite possible non sans trébuché plusieurs fois, je me retournais parfois pour vérifié la distance entre ces hommes et moi jusqu'à ce que je percute l'un d'entre eux. Il m'attrapa visiblement heureux de sa prise, me tira jusqu'à un un buisson, arracha mon tee shirt, et mon pantalon avant de me frapper, et de me violé, hilare. Je me réveiller en sueur, Edward à mes côtés. Je m'assis dans le lit, frottais mon front, et me rallongeais.

Ça va, Bella ? Demanda Edward.

Sans lui répondre, je fermais les yeux, m'éloignais de lui, et me rendormis, seule.

Je me réveillais le lendemain, lorsque mon réveil sonna. Edward était allongé à mes côté dans le lit, il me regardait étrangement.

Alors qu'il s'approchait pour m'embrasser, je reculais. Il dut comprendre le message, et sortit de la chambre après m'avoir chuchoté à l'oreille qu'il m'aimait.

Je m'assis sur une chaise, face à la fenêtre, et ne bougeais plus. J'observais avec attention le paysage, cette forêt immense et si belle... Je fus cependant déranger par Jasper, qui entra.

Bonjour Bella.

Je ne me retournais pas, faisant comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Puéril, certes, mais pourtant, au fond de moi, j'avais envie d'une seule chose, disparaître. Ne plus réagir aux paroles, et refuser les contacts, me permettait d'approcher de cette envie.

Les jours passaient, je ne mangeais plus, je ne parlais plus. J'étais physiquement présente mais mentalement ailleurs. Je pense que j'étais avec mon père. Je voulais le prévenir, que bientôt, je serais auprès de lui. Que bientôt nous serrons à nouveau une famille comme avant. Et j'espérais que Renée, ma mère morte dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais six ans, m'attendait elle aussi, avec mon père. Je m'en voulais un peu de mon comportement envers les Cullen, si mes parents le pouvaient je suis sure qu'ils me gronderaient ! Mais il m'était totalement impossible de reprendre ma vie comme si rien n'avait changé.

EDWARD POV

Un mois. Un mois que Bella ne me parlait plus, qu'elle ne mangeait plus. Et peu importe nos « menaces » elle ne bougeait que pour prendre une douche, se levait de son lit pour s'asseoir sur une chaise ou pour se lever de cette chaise et retourner à son lit.

Mais un jour, je craquais.

Le silence qui durait depuis presque un mois à présent, me rendait fou. Fou de ne plus avoir de réponse lorsque je lui parlais. J'entrais en claquant accidentellement la porte contre le mur, mais Bella ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.  
>- Lèves toi, Bella !<br>Pas de réponse. Comme toujours.  
>- Bella, faut que tu arrêtes. Ça ne ramènera pas ton père, et ça ne t'aidera pas. Tu te fais plus de mal que de bien, il faut que tu essayes de reprendre une vie normale.<br>Elle ne bougea pas.  
>- Bella ! Hurlais je.<br>Toujours aucune réaction.  
>- Tu vas bouger, oui ? Hurlais je encore plus fort, en m'approchant d'elle.<br>Je m'approchais trop vite néanmoins, car Bella se leva avant de se jeté au sol, en pleurant.  
>- Me frappe pas, je t'en supplie ! Je suis désolée, je le jure ! Je voulais pas... Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais ne me frappe pas ! Supplia t-elle, effondrée au sol, toujours en pleurant. Pardonne moi !<p>

Je me sentis tout de suite coupable, d'avoir tant hurlé sur ma pauvre Bella. Elle pleurait comme jamais, quand je la serrais contre moi.

Je suis désolé Bella... Tellement désolé !

Elle s'endormit dans mes bras, et je la déposais dans son lit.

BELLA POV

Cette fois, j'avais décidé. Cette nuit, je quitterais seule la maison des Cullen. Munis de ma bonne vieille corde, je sortais de la maison, les Cullen étant partis chasser, ma route était libre. Il me fallu tout de même plus d'une heure pour rejoindre la Push, j'avais fais quelques petits détours. Je me trouvais un endroit sympathique, déposais au sol ma précieuse lettre, et accrochais ma corde. Ce fut moins long mais tout aussi douloureux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ma mort était presque parfaite à une exception, l'absence d'Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 5**

EDWARD POV

Nous étions en chasse, lorsque mon portable sonna. Il afficha un numéro inconnu. Je décrochais.

« - Edward ?

Qui est ce ?

C'est Seth. Sa voix semblait hésitante pire, triste.

Qu'y a t-il ?

C'est Bella. Elle est morte.

Quoi ? Non, elle est à la villa.

Alors rentre et vois par toi même. Bella s'est... Bella s'est suicider. A la Push, c'est Paul qui l'a trouvé. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Je détruisis mon téléphone avant de courir vers la Push, sans prendre en compte les ordres de ma famille. C'est-à-dire, ne pas aller sur leur territoire et surtout ne rien faire de stupide. Mais rien n'aurait pu me stopper. Bella ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas elle, pas sans moi. Je courais de plus en plus vite, et lorsque j'arrivais à a Push, découvrit dans un lieu isolé, le corps de ma Belle allonger au sol, le cou noir, la peau blanche et froide. Non elle n'était pas devenue vampire, elle était juste morte. Totalement morte. Je tombais à genoux face à son corps sans vie, mais elle semblait paisible. Je pris sa main et l'embrassais avant de lui chuchoté que bientôt très bientôt je la rejoindrais.

Sam arriva et démarra une lutte entre vampire et loups, car je n'avais pas respecter le traité et était venu sur leur territoire. Mais en plein combat avec Jacob, je m'arrêtais et regardais le ciel. Bella m'attendait, et je ne voulais plus la faire attendre. En quelques secondes, je mourrais, enfin, et vis Bella la main tendue vers moi, m'invitant à la rejoindre. Je saisis cette main, et la suivais, au paradis.

ESMEE POV

Dévastés par la mort de Bella et d'Edward, nous sanglotions dans notre salon. Emily devait venir nous donné une lettre écrite par Bella, pour nous. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle nous adressa toutes ces condoléances, et je les acceptais.

Assise sur le sofa, j'ouvris la lettre et la lu à voix haute :

« Chère nouvelle famille,

Je suis vraiment désolée de mon geste. Je n'ai pas su supporter cette constante douleur dans mon cœur, là où était mon père, et de me sentir si sale. Sali par des hommes affreux. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour vous. Pensez ce que vous voulez, que je ne suis pas assez courageuse, que le suicide c'est lâche, mais vivre comme ça ne m'intéresse pas. Faire des cauchemars non plus. Je veux être à nouveau heureuse, comme avant cette histoire. Avec vous tous, avec Edward m'embrassant, Alice me traînant de force dans les boutiques, Rose m'obligeant d'essayer chaque vêtement, Emmett me suppliant pour jouer aux jeux vidéos, Jasper me rassurant si j'en ai besoin, Carlisle et son calme légendaire, sa façon de faire face à chaque situations et sa diplomatie. Esmée, si douce et maternelle, épouse parfaite et mère dévouée... Vous êtes tous si parfait ! Ne changez jamais, sauf si vous le souhaitez vraiment.

Je vous aime pour toujours et à jamais.

Bella »

Après quelques mois, nous déménageâmes pour le Canada.


End file.
